Galactic Republic
"An alliance of planets and mega-corporations that value democracy, justice and freedom, the Galactic Republic has stood for over twenty thousand years. Ruled by a Senate comprised of delegates from all its member worlds and overseen by a Senate-appointed Supreme Chancellor, the Republic struggles to restore its former greatness in the wake of the Sith Empire’s invasion decades ago. Having emerged victorious in numerous conflicts in the past with the aid of its protectors in the Jedi Order, the Republic has no intention of allowing the Empire to consume the entire galaxy. After its capital world of Coruscant was sacked by the Empire, the Republic was forced to sign a painful peace treaty, losing control of many outlying worlds. While the Empire consolidates its power, the Republic and the Jedi hurry to rebuild and prepare for the next conflict sure to come." The Galactic Republic, ruled from its capital city-world of Coruscant, has been the dominant galactic government for ten thousand years. The Republic, led by a Supreme Chancellor, has a democratic government that has been able to sustain itself for more than twenty thousand years. It is said that its complete history would "fill a thousand libraries". Since the signing of the Treaty of Coruscant, the Republic has been involved in a Cold War with the reborn Sith Empire. History For more than twenty thousand years, the Galactic Republic has been the most civilized and advanced power in the known galaxy. Governed by the Galactic Senate with representatives from hundreds of star systems and planets, the Republic has been the center of peace and progress, a bright beacon in the darkness of outer space. The revered Jedi Order has sworn itself to defend the Republic, to battle the darkness, and to bring peace and balance to the greater galaxy. The Jedi have served for millennia in this capacity, and in that time they have earned themselves the admiration of their allies, and the hatred of their enemies. Less than a century ago, the greatest of those enemies returned to destroy the Republic The Republic itself was formed in 25,053 BBY when the first “Galactic Constitution” was signed on Coruscant, after the Corellian Hyperdrive connected many worlds in the Galactic Core. Whether this means that Coruscant was the original homeworld of humans or simply the most powerful world at the time is still up for debate, and there has been little said about the event other than that it occurred. The Republic was made up of several hundred thousand worlds. The onslaught of the Sith Empire caught the Republic and the Jedi completely by surprise, and during a long and arduous war, the Republic was broken. After the capital planet of Coruscant was ravaged by the Sith's military forces, the Supreme Chancellor and the Senate were forced to sign the painful Treaty of Coruscant, which required the Republic to withdraw its support of several long-standing allies, including the ever-loyal Bothans. Struggling with a wave of seceding star systems, an insurmountable supply crisis, and chaos on the streets of Coruscant, the Senate has become paralyzed in the years since the treaty. The bitter and divided nobility of the Core Worlds disputes every decision, damaging the morale of the Republic’s already discouraged citizens. Blaming the Jedi for the failures that led to Imperial domination, the Senate has distanced itself from the Republic’s legendary guardians. The Jedi remain committed to protecting the Republic, but the Jedi Council has moved from Coruscant to the ancient Jedi homeworld of Tython. The Republic has trained new combat squads of Special Forces, disciplined teams capable of working together with near-perfect efficiency. These elite troopers often work in conjunction with the Jedi, but in many places the troopers have taken the leading role in providing the Republic’s defense. Despite a post-war economic depression and the continued expansion of its enemies, the spirit of the Republic remains independent, brave, and strong. New leaders are stepping forward even now to stand against the Sith Empire, liberate the galaxy, and restore the Republic to its former glory.